


Coincidences

by slytherinsexual



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bissexual James Potter, Bottom Regulus Black, Deepthroating, F/M, First Time, Gay Regulus Black, Large Cock, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Spanking, Top James Potter
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 00:53:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20498192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherinsexual/pseuds/slytherinsexual
Summary: James Potter sofreu a pior decepção de sua vida após ver a garota por quem estava apaixonado, Lily Evans, beijando seu rival na Grifinória, Charles McLaggen.Regulus Black estava machucado após ser torturado por seus próprios companheiros de Casa, por não ter pego o pomo antes do apanhador grifinório.Duas pessoas em sofrimento que se encontraram por acaso, não esperavam a amizade que ia surgir entre elas, nem as consequências desse perigoso envolvimento.





	Coincidences

\- GRIFINÓRIA GANHA A TAÇA DE QUADIBOL – a voz de Darren Jordan era ouvida por todo o campo de quadribol. No campo, os jogadores da Grifinória se abraçavam, enlouquecidos de felicidade pela vitória sobre a Sonserina, por 300x50. O capitão do time dos leões, James Potter, já dançava sem camisa, a felicidade brilhando em seus olhos avelã. Ele abraçava seu melhor amigo, Sirius Black, com tanta força, e sendo retribuído com a mesma intensidade. Apenas Sirius, e talvez Remus, sabiam quantas noites Potter deixara de dormir, pensando em estratégias para conseguir a taça. Ele estava em seu quinto ano em Hogwarts, sendo seu primeiro como capitão do time, passando à frente de Charles McLaggen, que estava no tima há mais tempo e já estava no sétimo ano.

A festa na comunal da Grifinória estava extremamente animada. Os marotos conseguiram fugir até Hogsmeade e comprar cerveja amanteigada e whisky de fogo para comemorar, e às duas da madrugada, todos os estudantes à partir do quarto ano (eles eram os mais novos que os Marotos permitiram beber) estavam alterados, até mesmo os mais certinhos, como Lily Evans. A ruiva que, aliás, surpreendeu a todos no início da festa, indo conversar pessoalmente por vontade própria com o capitão do time:

_“Horas antes_

_\- Então, Potter – todos pararam de conversar na hora que a ruiva se aproximou do moreno – Parabéns pela conquista sobre a Sonserina – ela deu um sorriso maroto, sabendo o efeito que causava no rapaz e se afastou velozmente, se aproximando de suas amigas que soltavam risadinhas._

_A comunal ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos. Todos sabiam da ardente paixão que o líder do Marotos nutria pela ruiva, e todos também sabiam que a mesmo o odiava, por toda a humilhação que ele fazia os outros passarem, especialmente o melhor amigo dela, Severo Snape. Ou melhor, ex-melhor amigo, visto que após uma das humilhações que James Potter o submeteu, o sonserino chamou a melhor amiga de “sangue-ruim” a pior ofensa que alguém poderia dirigir a uma nascida-trouxa, quando ela tentou defende-lo. Desde então, ela não falava mais com ele._

_Aos poucos, tudo voltou ao normal, menos para o moreno, que continuava parado no mesmo lugar, o coração a mil, pensando se devia ir falar com a garota de seus sonhos. Seus amigos, principalmente Sirius, riam de sua cara de bobo. Até mesmo Frank Longbottom, que não era tão próximo dele, ria.”_

Agora, James estava no banheiro, se olhando no espelho enquanto tentava ajeitar o cabelo, pelo menos um pouco. O fato de que ela foi falar com ele por vontade própria, mesmo sempre o ignorando apesar de suas maiores conquistas, como quando no terceiro ano ele jogou como apanhador e conseguiu agarrar o pomo antes do apanhador da Corvinal, Robert Davies, que estava no sétimo ano na época. Decidido a pensar positivo, ele saiu do banheiro, deixando um botão de sua camisa aberto, mostrando parte do seu peitoral. Se ela o rejeitasse, não teria problema, já fora rejeitado muitas vezes por ela, afinal.

Mas a cena que encontrou não era o que esperava. Ele esperava vê-la conversando com suas amigas, mas em vez disso, ela estava agarrada a McLaggen, o beijando. Potter ficou um minuto apenas olhando, desejando que fosse apenas um mal-entendido, e que ela afastasse o loiro que a abraçava pela cintura, mas não. Ela o puxou para mais perto e permitiu que ele apertasse sua bunda, chegando até a enrolar uma de suas pernas no mesmo. Isso quebrou o coração do jovem Potter, que aproveitando que ninguém o tinha visto, subiu as escadas e pegou sua Capa da Invisibilidade, saindo da Torre da Grifinória sem ser percebido, pois todos estavam bêbados.

Nas masmorras, o jovem Regulus Black saía de sua comunal com lágrimas nos olhos. O jogo daquele dia fora um desastre e ele acabara de pagar as consequências. Ele estava muito próximo de pegar o pomo quando desviou do caminho para evitar um balaço, mandado pelo seu próprio irmão. O castigo por esse ato fora pesado, chegando a envolver magia negra realmente pesada. Avery, o capitão do time da Sonserina, realmente ficara muito irritado com a derrota, chegando a usar a Cruciatus no pequeno Black, que sem varinha para se defender, só conseguiu implorar para parar.

O moreno só queria o abraço de seu irmão mais velho, que ele sentia ser o único de sua família que realmente o amava, mas ele sabia que não podia. O grifinório iria querer atacar os sonserinos por machucarem seu irmão mais novo, o que geraria mais problemas. Falar sobre isso em casa, nem pensar. Sua mãe iria dizer que era bom ele criar uma certa resistência contra feitiços das trevas, que quando servisse ao Lord das Trevas iria ser muito bom ele conseguir resistir em certo nível.

Outra coisa que deixava sua cabeça cheia: Lord Voldemort. Ele não tinha medo de dizer seu nome, não após tê-lo visto pessoalmente e visto que ele era um louco poderoso. Sua prima, Bellatrix, era seu braço direito, e Regulus diria que ela se apaixonou pelo mestre, e ele pensava que os dois fariam um casal fantástico, dois loucos que deviam estar internados num hospício. Sua outra prima, Narcisa, se casara com Lucius Malfoy, o braço esquerdo de Voldemort, mas se recusara a tornar-se realmente um Comensal da Morte, dizendo que isso não é algo que a agrada. Regulus sabia que na verdade ela só queria garantir que nada aconteceria com seus futuros filhos, que ela ainda poderia cuidar deles mesmo que Voldemort fosse derrotado. Andrômeda, a irmã das duas, fora a mais corajosa para Regulus. Fugira de casa quando tentaram fazê-la se casar com Thaddeus Nott, para se casar com o nascido-trouxa Edward Tonks. Ela pôs um alvo em sua cabeça, ainda mais após ter uma filha que realmente sujou o sangue-puro dos Black com o dos trouxas.

Sua mãe queria que ele fosse o próximo da família a juntar-se a ele, visto que Siris se recusava e que sua mãe acreditava que Sirius tinha mais chance de se juntar à Ordem da Fênix do que a Voldemort. Regulus só queria ter uma família normal e que Voldemort fosse derrotado logo ou ganhasse logo, mas sabia que ia demorar.

Perdido em pensamentos, nem percebeu quando chegou na Torre de Astronomia, o único lugar que conseguia ficar sozinho e ser quem ele, chorar sem ter medo de ser pego enquanto curava seus ferimentos. A única coisa que ele não esperava era que James Potter o visse se curando enquanto xingava baixinho os seus colegas e sua família.

\- Quer uma ajuda? – a voz grossa do mais velho assustou o menor, que se sobressaltou e se encolheu, tentando esconder o que fazia, mas não deu. Potter se aproximou cauteloso, olhando nos olhos cinzentos do Black. Merlin, ele era tão parecido com o irmão – Vamos ver isso – ele pegou o braço machucado do menor, que não esperava a suavidade que o maior lidaria com ele – usaram magia negra em você, não usaram – o silêncio era resposta suficiente – Por causa do jogo de hoje? Sirius não vai ficar feliz.

\- Por favor, não fala sobre isso pro meu irmão – o mais novo saltou sobre o outro, quase implorando de joelhos – Ele pode se machucar, tem muita gente poderosa envolvida nisso...

\- Ok, ok... eu prometo não falar nada para – o menor suspirou aliviado – por enquanto, e não reclame, Regulus – ele disse quando o Black ia protestar – eu não vou deixar você correr risco de vida. Se eu ficar sabendo de algo mais, e pode ter certeza que eu vou, conto para o Sirius, entendeu? – Regulus até queria discutir, mas o tom de voz de James deixava claro que não estava aberto para discussões – Agora, senão for problema, pode sair de cima de mim? Você está bem em cima do meu pau.

E era verdade, por mais constrangedor que fosse. O menor ao pular em cima do outro acabou sentando no colo do Potter, deixando sua bunda bem em cima do membro do outro, que já começava a dar sinais. Ele pulou dali e se afastou, fazendo o outro rir um pouco.

\- Então, Regulus, amigos? – ele estendeu a mão para o menor, que pensou um pouco antes de apertar.

As semanas seguintes foram maravilhosas para Regulus, pela primeira vez na vida ele sentia que tinha um amigo, além de Sirius. Potter era muito mais do que apenas um idiota que gostava de humilhar os outros. Ele já começava a perceber que o que fazia não era certo, inclusive mandando cartas pedindo desculpas para todos que já humilhara, inclusive alguns sonserinos que não fizeram nada. Apenas os “Comensais da Morte Mirins” não receberam cartas, por questões óbvias. James também tinha um coração de ouro, e realmente desejava fazer um bem para o mundo, quando crescesse e entrasse para os Aurores. Regulus sabia que ele entraria, pois, mesmo que não parecesse, Potter era muito inteligente, tirando notas excelentes em todas as matérias, especialmente DCAT e Transfiguração.

James, por outro lado, viu que Regulus estava longe de ser um aspirante a Comensal. Na verdade, o garoto detestava tudo que Voldemort representava. Ele não acreditava na supremacia puro-sangue, não acreditava que o jeito de se resolver coisas tão complexas era através da violência e até mesmo conseguiu convencer James de que a chamada “magia negra” era muito mais do que os comensais faziam parecer. Regulus também possuía um talento em Runas Antigas e Aritmancia, sendo capaz de mostrar diversos usos das matérias no dia-a-dia e até mesmo em duelos.

A amizade dos dois continuava escondida. Toda noite, eles saíam de suas comunais e se encontravam na Torre de Astronomia, onde Regulus entrava debaixo da capa com James e ambos iam andando pela escola, conversando e se conhecendo. Sirius percebeu os sumiços do melhor amigo e disse que ele estava se encontrando com alguém, finalmente esquecendo a Evans. Potter só não sabia o quanto isso era verdade.

No último dia antes do retorno para casa, os dois novos amigos se encontraram como sempre e foram andando até a Sala Precisa, onde planejavam passar a madrugada conversando. Ambos já conseguiam reconhecer que seus sentimentos um pelo outro estavam crescendo de forma assustadora. Os sonhos de James não eram mais atormentados pelo verde dos olhos de Lily, e sim pelo cinza dos olhos de Regulus. O menor já não desenhava coisas aleatórias, e sim um certo moreno de olhos avelã.

Ambos conversavam banalidades, quando o menor perguntou sobre o tema que ele estava querendo perguntar desde que eles começaram a se falar, mas não tinha coragem:

\- É verdade o que falam sobre você e a Evans? Que você é apaixonado por ela e que ela só te dá foras e te odeia? – o sorriso no do Potter deu lugar a uma careta confusa. Semanas antes ele confirmaria isso e tentaria mudar de assunto, mas naquele momento ele não sabia se seus sentimentos pela ruiva continuavam tão fortes quanto antes.

\- É uma questão complicada... tipo, eu sempre fui apaixonado por ela, mas desde a festa do dia que nos conhecemos, alguma coisa mudou, eu não me sinto mais tão ligado nela. Acho que quando ela foi toda simpática comigo, as expectativas subiram, e a queda depois de ver ela beijando um rival meu daquele jeito deve ter me feito me tocar de que ela não quer nada comigo.

\- Alguma coisa a mais? – Regulus realmente se arriscou nessa, mas não se arrependeu depois da resposta do outro.

James não falou nada. Eles estavam deitados numa cama de casal na Sala Precisa, e ele apenas se inclinou para o lado e beijou o menor. Ele sabia que era arriscada, mas ele precisava saber se era retribuído, precisava que o menor lhe garantisse isso.

Regulus foi pego de surpresa pelo beijo, mas retribuiu na mesma intensidade, levando as mãos aos cabelos bagunçados e macios do Potter, que lhe apertou a cintura. O coração de ambos parecia prestes a explodir, e eles só conseguiam pensar em como se queriam mais e mais. James não tardou a tirar a camisa do menor, que normalmente ficaria envergonhado ao ser exposto daquela forma, mas só conseguiu gemer quando a boca quente do outro começou a chupar seu mamilo.

Regulus, mesmo tendo apenas 14 anos, já apresentava um princípio de corpo malhado, por causa do quadribol. Seu peitoral já começava a aparecer, e tinham uns gominhos em sua barriga. Para James, aquele era um corpo escultural, por mais que ainda fosse bem magro.

\- Jay... AH! – os gemidos do mais novo só aumentavam, ele só conseguia pensar em como o maior era bom com a boca e como devia ser ter o outro chupando outra parte do seu corpo, se o corpo dele seria tão gostoso quanto parecia...

Como se lesse os pensamentos do outro, Potter tirou a própria camisa, mostrando o corpo já muito bem desenvolvido, mesmo aos 16 anos, com seis gominhos e um peitoral e braços definidos. Regulus quase babou na barriga tanquinho do... amigo colorido? Ele não sabia o que aconteceria depois, mas naquele momento ele só queria mais. Depois de tirar a própria blusa, o maior começou a descer beijos pelo corpo do outro, até chegar à calça, onde desabotoou e tirou com destreza, deixando o amante apenas com uma cueca boxar negra, que mostrava um volume bem decente para a idade do outro. Antes do de olhos cinzentos sequer pensar em alguma coisa, James começou a lamber o membro dele por cima da cueca, fazendo-o soltar gemidos obscenos, que deixaram o volume do mais velho ainda maior.

\- Tem certeza, Reg? Eu posso parar agora, se...

\- Me chupa antes que eu procure alguém que o faça.

Sem hesitar, James retirou a cueca do menor, exibindo o membro muito grosso de quinze centímetros, que fez a sua boca salivar automaticamente. Em segundos, o de olhos avelã abocanhou o membro do outro, chupando como se sua vida dependesse disso. Black gemeu alto, agarrando os já bagunçados cabelos do outro como se sua vida dependesse daquilo, puxando, tentando extravasar todo o prazer que o mais velho lhe dava. Esse que, ao ver o efeito que estava causando no amante, aumentou a intensidade da chupada, colocando tudo na boca, fazendo garganta profunda, o que quase levou Regulus ao orgasmo.

\- PUTA QUE PARIU, ISSO É MUITO BOM! CONTI... EI! – ele parou de gritar o ver o maior parar de chupá-lo, e se afastar – Por que parou? – algo muito parecido do ódio estava presente em sua voz.

\- Desculpa, bebê – o menor se derreteu ao ser chamado assim – mas você só vai gozar quando eu estiver dentro de você. E antes disso você tem um trabalho – e, com um movimento fluído, Potter tirou a calça e a cueca de uma vez, fazendo seu membro bater em sua barriga.

O membro de James era uma das coisas mais lindas e excitantes que Regulus já vira. Mesmo o outro tendo apenas 16, o membro já devia ter uns vinte centímetros e uma grossura invejável. O primeiro sentimento que o mais novo sentiu foi medo de ter aquele... monstro dentro de si. Mas logo foi tomado pela luxúria do momento e se levantou cama onde estava, ficando de frente para o maior. James tinha um metro e oitenta de dois de altura, mas ele próprio também não era baixo, com um metro e setenta e cinco de altura. Sete centímetros de diferença já faziam James ter que se abaixar um pouco para beijá-lo, enquanto sua mão deslizava se pudor em direção a bunda do outro, que apertava seus cabelos com força, ainda mais quando sentiu a mão em sua bunda a apertando com força.

Black começou a beijar o pescoço do outro, o vendo se arrepiar, sorrindo ao ver que aquele era o ponto fraco do Grande Potter, e foi descendo os beijos pela peitoral definido, lambendo os mamilos, sentindo a força do aperto em sua bunda aumentar e o outro tentar conter os próprios gemidos. Dedicou grande atenção ao tanquinho definido, lambendo cada gominho e adorando cada gemido contido do outro. E então, chegou ao seu objetivo.

No início ele estava tímido, masturbando o membro grande e dando lambidas na ponta, mas com o tempo ele foi ganhando confiança e colocando mais na boca, mas por ser sua primeira vez e ele, consequentemente, ser inexperiente, só conseguiu ir até a metade do grosso membro, o que já era bastante coisa, considerando o tamanho e a grossura do Potter e a inexperiência de Black. Ele sentia o membro indo até o fundo de sua boca, no início da garganta, e ele já começava a engasgar, mas não queria que parasse, pelo contrário, ele parou de mexer a cabeça e fez um sinal para que o outro moreno começasse a foder a sua boca, sentindo um grande prazer ao ver a cara de prazer do outro, quando olhava para cima.

Potter estava em êxtase. Nunca em sua vida ele se lembrava de sentir tanto tesão quanto naquela hora, olhando nos olhos do moreno, que brilhavam com uma inocência excitante e quase convincente, se ele não tivesse pedido para ter a boca fodida há pouco e não estivesse o chupando de forma tão boa.

\- Caralho – suspirou o maior, apertando os cachos do outro com força enquanto fazia movimentos de vai e vem – Tu tem uma boquinha de veludo mesmo, mas acho que chega – de forma meio bruta, ele arrancou seu pau da boca de Reg, se afastando, mas sem soltar os cabelos do outro – Fica de quatro na cama, empine bem.

Regulus, pela primeira vez, sentiu prazer em cumprir uma ordem. A tom confiante e dominante de Potter era excitante, fazia Regulus sentir apenas mais vontade de fazer tudo com ele. Ele se ajustou na cama de quatro, tomando cuidado para empinar bem a bunda, que James confirmou que era muito bonita, redonda e grande.

\- Sabe, Reg, essa sua bunda merece palmas. De verdade. Acho que nunca senti tanto tesão – um tapa forte foi desferido e deixou uma marca, fazendo o menor gemer alto, adorando o ardor, para sua surpresa. Nunca se imaginou como um sadomasoquista, mas James Potter o estava fazendo reconsiderar isso – Chupa – concentrado em seus pensamentos, Black nem percebeu o companheiro colocando dois dedos na frente, mas assim que o viu, logo cumpriu a ordem.

Depois de ver que os dedos estavam bem molhados, James foi para a parte de trás do garoto, e enfiou um dedo de forma delicada, conferindo se não estava machucando muito. Machucar um pouco ele imaginava que ia, não era o primeiro garoto que ele comia, já tinha uma ideia de como funcionava. Com a varinha, ele fez uns feitiços e aos poucos, Regulus começou a urrar de prazer, sentindo o amante enfiando três dedos dentro de si de uma vez. Os feitiços que James usou eram para anular a dor e ajudar na preparação. Em cinco minutos, Black estava pronto para ser fodido.

\- Eu vou devagar, se doer me avisa, ok? – James começou a enfiar lentamente ao ver o amante concordando. Ele tinha colocado sete centímetros quando o outro, tomado pelo tesão, jogou a bunda para trás, fazendo tudo entrar e bater diretamente em sua próstata, urrando de prazer ao ter o órgão estimulado.

James também gemeu, ao sentir as paredes quentes e apertadas esmagarem seu membro. Logo ele estabeleceu um ritmo rápido e forte, surrando a próstata do outro, que só gemia desesperado por mais. Black não durou muito, gozando sem nem tocar no próprio membro, mas continuou duro, sentindo prazer demais para amolecer.

\- Mais rápidooooo... por favor... – eram gemidos aleatórios que saiam da boca do garoto, que logo teve os cabelos puxadas pelo ativo, que sussurrou em seu ouvido.

\- Tá gostando, amor? E se eu diminuísse a velocidade um pouco... – James começou a desacelerar, fazendo o passivo quase chorar pedindo mais velocidade e força, sendo logo atendido, pois Potter queria gozar logo também.

Eles ficaram mais 10 minutos assim, antes de gozaram ao mesmo tempo, James dentro do menor e Regulus nos lençóis, sujando um pouco, mas nenhum dos dois se importou quando caíram na cama, exaustos depois da deliciosa foda de ambos.

\- Sim, bebê?

\- Acho que te amo... – James arregalou os olhos e travou, mas respondeu, achando que o outro já dormia.

\- Também te amo, anjo – Reg sorriu ao ouvir isso e se aconchegou no peitoral de Potter.

E assim ambos dormiram, lambuzados de sêmen e exausto, mas satisfeitos e amados.


End file.
